


Meat Lover’s

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fart, Flatulence, Pizza, Stuffing, bloated, gassy - Freeform, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Post stuffing of a large pizza.
Kudos: 3





	Meat Lover’s

My boyfriend and I normally eat healthy, but he had a bad day and today, the only thing on his mind is pizza. Well, not the only thing, judging by how stiff his cock already is as I sat on his lap.  
Once the pizza arrives, he eagerly opens the box, since I surprised him with the type of pizza, per his request. It’s a large meat lovers pan pizza, almost 3,500 calories and I know he’ll devour the whole thing. “That is made /heavy/,” he comments in awe, picking up the first piece.  
I have a pan pizza with mushrooms and green peppers that looks delicious.  
....  
“That was so good,” he belches deeply, patting his chest. “I’m about to have heartburn for daysss.” He opens his third bottle of soda and takes a long swig. The carbonation hits him immediately, and he makes a face before burping.  
“Here, take a couple tums,” I hold out the bottle of antacids.  
He chews up two or three tablets. “Those Cinnabons have my heart racing.” He had several of the sticky sweet Cinnabons, plus the whole pan pizza. “I’m about to be in a food coma.”  
...  
An hour later.  
“I’m begging you to rub my belly,” he whines next to me in bed. “Between the sausage and the bacon and the pizza sauce....”  
he’s in discomfort, suffering from a stomach ache now.  
“You’re having a time of it, huh?”  
“I kinda feel six months pregnant. Feel how nice and bloated I am,” he comments, directing my hand to his gut. Sure enough, his stomach is firm to the touch, tightly stuffed with all that greasy pizza.   
I start to rub circles for him. “You ate too much, baby...” “I still say one pizza, one serving size.” He lets out a foul burp, then another. “Indigestion be damned.”  
The next morning... I was towel drying my hair when I heard him knock on the door. “I’ve got the pizza shits,” he calls desperately. “Please unlock the door.”  
He always has to poop as soon as he wakes up, and today is no exception. In fact, I know he usually returns and drops two loads after a big meal such as last night.   
I unlock the door and he enters, looking slightly embarrassed. “I’m so sorry but I’m about to shit my brains out.” As he drops his boxers and lowers himself to the toilet, multiple farts explode out of his ass. I could tell he had been holding onto those for a good while.  
“Pizza always messes me up for a whole day,” he laments, gripping his belly. “I’m going to end up on the pot every hour.”


End file.
